Boarding School
by Sunny The Orignal
Summary: Well Kagome is Kind of Gothic. And She is rich. She gets sent into a preppy Boarding School. Then in each chapter meets another Inuyasha Character. I'm not good with summarys so read to find out and Please Review thier a deep secrets waiting to be revaled
1. Default Chapter

Well I know I needed to update more. You see I'm going thru a little trouble with this website. Well I'm going to make a new story About Kagome and the gang. There all going to come out one at a time well because I want to make these chapters a little longer. Well this is Chapter one hope you enjoy.

Title : Boarding school

Chapter 1: Room mate

By: Sunny the Original

" Mom were are my close at". Said Kagome after just finishing taking a long bath for school.

"Oh didn't I tell you, you are going to boarding school. Any ways your bag are out At front I know you weren't going to pack and leave this house so I did it for you. So hurry up get dress professionally because I'm going to be late for work". Said Kagome mom

" Your such a bitch you know you should of at least told me I really hate you good thing I'm leaving this rat hole house". Said Kagome getting her close from the front door and going up stairs

"Kagome hurry up…….". She said but then she saw this girl dressed in black from head to toe

"Okay I'm ready and stop staring at me you act like you never seen me before like this come on mom stop being a bitch and lets go". Said Kagome going to the mini van parked outside of the front lawn

"It's dressing like that , that makes me wanna put you in this boarding school". Kagome mom said in a really pissed of voice.

"Okay Kagome were here don't worry about money I'll send you a couple of thousands once or twice a week until you finish school. So get out of the car and go to the principal's office. I would love to stay but I'm late for work bye.

As Kagome got out of the car she saw a whole bunch of preppy student's boy and girls. It terrified her she had to ask for direction but didn't like these people so she just followed the signs. Well after 50 signs And 3 bathroom signs she finally got to the principals office. Kagome, Sesshourmaru will see you .

"Kagome you're a transfer student and right now all the girls dorms are full so you'll have to share a dorm with a guy is that a problem?" Said the young long silver headed man.

"No but let me ask you something". Kagome said interrupted

"If it's about the hair it's natural and go to your dorm it's on the fifth floor and it's room 503 and here is your program card for the school year and hurry up get to your room your gonna be late for your first class oh and by the way I like your chain". Said the man opening the door

"Mister Shesshourmaru your brother is here". Said the lady in the front desk.

With that Kagome went outside and saw this preppy silver headed and ran up the stair case

"God you would think a rich school like this would have an elevator now I did my workout for the day so, I'll skip P.E . Now 502 n0 oh 503 yes found the room". Kagome said knocking on the door

"Who is it ". Said the man and in the background voice of an women

"It's your room mate Kagome just open the door". She said

Then the door opened a bit and out came a young boy in a towel a below his belly button looking like he just came out the bathroom

"Could you wait a little bit I just came out the bathroom and I need to get dress". Said the black haired boy

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said

And with that the boy turned around boom the door swung open Kagome had kicked the door open to see a half naked women in the living room

"Yeah I knew you didn't take a bath you were sweating I'm not that dumb And you tramp never come here again now that I'm leaving her I don't want to see that again". Said Kagome In a calm voice.

"Well aren't you the gothic chick with the big mouth. I'm Miroku your Room mate.

Hopeded you people liked my new story please review


	2. Inuyasha

Well I'm going to start were I left off.

Title: Boarding school

Chapter 2: Inuyasha

By: Sunny the Original

"Miroku huh well my name is Kagome. And for that Goth thing I'm not really that Goth I still kind of believe in this begin you people call god but only a bit". Kagome said looking at the girl that just left.

"I could tell you pick up sluts everywhere you go judging by your taste". She said looking back at the perverted young boy.

"I can't help it if they want some of this come on now you know you want this to". Miroku said with a grin.

"Yeah sure don't even flatter your self ok I don't go for preppy boys plus I already have a boy and he isn't no preppy boy k". Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right whatever so you are going to class if you are your already late". Miroku said getting dress and getting his books.

"Na I'm going to stay for a while". Kagome said looking around the room

Just then some one knocked on the door

"Hey Miroku hurry up you know Miss Kikyo gives us a project every time and still owe her 2 projects so hurry up". The voice said

"Come in buddy look at my new roommate she's so Goth". Miroku said pointing at Kagome

"I'm not a fucking freak in a circus so fuck off". Kagome said looking at the young boy in front of her with silver hair.

"Oh yeah Kagome this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kagome or Goth freak whatever you want to call her". Miroku said

"Miroku I swear I'll go over there and slap the shit out of you, you stupid bitch". Kagome said pissed

"Any ways my name is Inuyasha hello Kagome nice to meet you". Inuyasha said

"Yeah okay nice anyways Miroku were my room". Kagome said

"The left were you stand. Any ways were leaving". Miroku said leaving the girl in the Dorm

"Oh and the keys are on the table oh and before I forget I did it on your bed floor carpet every where ". Miroku said closing the door.

Kagome was piss she graved her celephone and was calling someone

"Hojo come over and bring some strong friends got paper the address is………………

Please don't kill me well you like my new chapter I know it's good na just playing well please review.


	3. the Park with the girl

Well I told you new people every chapter. So any body want to now about my life waits for hours No you suck anyway I'm going to let you read my story. Well here It gose

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 3 The park with the girl

By: Sunny the Original

"Okay Hojo I need you t buy this stuffs on the list please". Kagome said handing the boy a list

"Yeah sure whatever". Said the boy dressed in black.

"Hey Ricky were leaving hurry up and were Johnny and Theo". Said Hojo looking out the window

"There in here hurry up man it's almost time for X-PLAY we have six hours it's starts at 5:00 pm". Said the boy from the car

"Okay Kagome see you later". Hojo said giving Kagome a bye kiss

"Yeah sure whatever bye oh and thanks". Kagome said closing the door

Kagome then went to her room looking at the French white paint on the walls

"God I fell like I'm in hell with these four walls here I need space I need to go out side". Kagome said staring at the walls in her room

Kagome grabbed her keys and went out of the dorm. As soon as she left the building she felt a wind moving her to the park 3 blocks from campus. This wind tickled her ear but messed up her hair. This wind spoke to her telling her to go to the park. Was destiny talking to her or was she going made. She followed the wind to the park. She saw a girl looking at the sky. She looked lost confused. Kagome felt the erg to talk to her. See had Goosebumps.

While walking near the girl she saw a picture on the floor it was soaked. It was a little boy. And then Kagome turned the picture it had some words on it. Kagome read them aloud.

"Hey sis look at this picture……" Kagome said interrupted

"And think about me. That's what my brother wrote before he and my dad died in the hospital 3 days ago". The mysteries girl said looking at Kagome

"Oh I'm sorry". Kagome said

"Don't be. He is in heaven now I hope he is". The girl said

"So do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked looking down at the girl.

"Yeah I would like that. Well my father was a street fighter and my brother was his inheritor. They were fighting Americans that came to Japan 3 days ago. After the match one guy called my father over. They looked very serious while talking. My father looked mad. He turned around and looked at my brother. While his back was turned the guy stabbed him my brother try to help but he was shot at. I was the last one to jump in they stabbed me in my back I was out that moment next thing I knew I woke up I thought it was a bad dream and screamed I couldn't get up my back hurted as though carrying 100lb on my back . I couldn't move I had wires in by body. I was in this white room. Every time I breath it felt as though the room was getting smaller. Then the nurse came and called the doctor in. They both were happy. As if they new me. They saw I was confused. And then had a frown on their face. They asked me many questions". The girl said

Flash back

"Doctor come in quick she is awake hurry". The women in white said

"Lord she is awake let's run some tests to see if she is alright". The Doctor said

"Doctor I think you need to talk to her ". The nurse said looking upset

"Miss Do you know your name?" The doctor asked the lady

"No I don't". The girl said looking out the window

"How did I get here? Wait I remember a man and a little boy "sis run" the boy said that to me wait I remember now my name is S……….

" I'm sorry I know you all hate me please review me. I know were is this story going. To be honest I have no idea please review


	4. Kuhaku

Well let me see no one has reviewed my story well I think this might be the last one Dresses in black and goes to funeral home. I would like to say a few word I love my self and this story so we are gathered here to pay tribute to a great story begin cut down of life for no reviews. All it asked was for reviews Nah just kidding. Okay well this is the story and when your done please send me a new review and in the review send me names of characters in Inuyasha that I have yet to mention.

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 4 Kohaku

By; Sunny the Original

"My name is Sango. Wait where are my brother and my father". Sango said with a relief she was a live but she felt her heart ache when she saw the doctors face it was sad upset.

"Sango I'm sorry your father was stabbed in the spinal cord and died of impact. Your brother was shot in his stomach. He got to the hospital he is here in the next room he is still alive but he might not make it thru the night". The doctor said looking at Sango's sad and regretted telling her.

"Doctor can I see my little brother please". Sango said looking at the doctor even thou her father is dead she still has her brother and is willing to do anything to save him.

"Sure let me just get the nurse". The doctor said looking for the nurse

"Don't I could go by myself I don't need help". Sango said standing up from the bed in her gown.

Then the doctor walked out leaving Sango to go thru.

Sango in a world of pain stumbling and tilting about getting to her brothers room.

Their he was her little brother. He was right their she could see him thru the glass window.

He was hooked up to wire all over his body. He was looking at the window.

He was lost in his own little world. He looked mad.

Maybe the doctor told him about father but why was he still there how come he hadn't gone and seen Sango.

Sango POV

Kohaku he is alive thank God. But why is he sad he can't see me. Dose he miss dad. Dose he know about dad. But if he did why didn't he come visit me. Wait is he crying. He can't be crying he is a big boy now.

Sango stepped in the room quietly. Kohaku didn't hear her.

"Kohaku how are you?' Sango asked in a soft voice

"Fine'. The boy had said

"Kohaku now that dad is……….

"Dad died sis he left us behind. I tried to save him but I couldn't. I barely laid a hand on the guy. I was use less in the fight I didn't even save you.

He died I couldn't saved him". The boy said letting out a tear.

"Kohaku nobody could have saved him". Sango said getting closer to Kohaku

"But I knew what they were planning they were talking I over heard them.

They were planning this from the beginning.

They never wanted to fight my father and me in the fight they were planning to kill all of us.

In the fight they let us win they acted like they only wanted to talk but they killed him. He looked at me to see if I was looking they took a cheap shot and killed him.

They killed him he's dead he's not here. And I'm going to die too. Doctor told me I was going to die and yet I'm happy.

For the first time since the day I started street fighting 4 months ago I'm happy I'm going to die. I feel free the weight on my shoulders is begin lifted off slowly and when I die it would be gone for ever. I'm happy.

"Kohaku don't say that I'm here I don't want to see you dead. I want my baby brother here with me. I want your face to wake up to every day. I want to cook for you every day. I want to train with you or at least help you train. I want you here. With out you here my life is useless. I would die".

"When you do sis you would finally be with me and dad in heaven. So don't be long". Kohaku said looking at the wall

"Kohaku don't scare me. Don't do this to me. Kohaku here remember this picture when it was your birthday 5 months ago. Could you sign it for me? I just don't know how it got here". Sango said getting the picture from her gown

"Hey sis look at this picture and think about me. Remember come with us soon". Kohaku said falling asleep.

"Kohaku stop playing around. Kohaku! KOHAKU! Wake up you can't go to sleep. Doctor, DOCTOR! GET IN HERE MY BROTHER!!!!!" Sango said looking at his heart monitor beeping slowly and then it stopped

"Nurse get the girl out of here". The doctor said

"Nurse time of death 9:30am 25 seconds

End Flashback

"Then they try to keep me in that hell hole. I was there for 3 day but I escaped thou. Now I'm here talking to you". Sango said looking at Kagome.

"Wow great story I'm mean its interesting umm by the way my name is Kagome. And you are?'' Kagome asked the girl

"Umm My name is Sango. I'm sorry I bet I'm taking up your time". Sango said standing up.

"Not at all. Umm can I ask you something?" Kagome said looking at Sango

"Umm sure". Sango said

"Do you have a place to live cuz in my dorm I have an extra room. And I would love it if you lived with me". Kagome asked with a smile

"No I don't have a place to live. Actually I do but I can't pay the rent and I would love to live in your dorm. But if I were to live in your dorm I'll have to go to my hotel and get my stuff." Sango said looking for a quarter in her pocket

"Don't worry I'll get a friend to drive us". Kagome said calling someone on her celephone

"Umm is Carina there. Oh hey Carina what's up well I need you to come to my boarding school. Yeah well you know the preppy one. But 4 or 3 blocks down in a park you'll find me and my new friend Sango". Kagome told Carina on the phone.

I know you people hate me but please review and send me character names in Inuyasha that I have yet to mention. Thanks and please review.


	5. Miroku Stop Staring

Well I gave you 2 for one yesterday. I know you probably thinking who is Carina well she is my cousin is or in fan fiction known as Namiko – Chan hint hint if you don't know what was the hint it means read her story. Well she is a new character. She will appear in this chapter. Well read this new chapter enjoy

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 5 Miroku stop staring

By: Sunny the Original

"Well who was that?" Sango Said confused

"Oh that was my best friend Carina she skipped school. Hey come to think of it all my friends skipped school. O well she will be here in 3 minutes. She always fast on the road." Kagome said looking at Sango

"Is that her?" Sango asked

"Yeah hey". Kagome said looking at the black Lincoln going pat her

Then the car stopped and was sent in reverse. All of a sudden it stopped again and there was a figure coming out of the car. And then you saw a girl with curly hair about 5, 1" with glasses dressed in black with a sweater that had the sign of ying and yang.

"Hi Kagome and you must be Sango pleasure to meet you". Carina said extending her hand

"Um yeah nice to meet you Carina". Sango said shaking Carina's hand

"Okay well we have to go to a hotel". Kagome said looking at Carina

"Okay I guess throw out the years I might have giving you an impression that I'm lesbian but I only playing around.

You see I don't go that way.

And you're going to bring another person to the mix's if we were going to do it I would like privacy". Carina said going into her car.

"No I mean were going to a hotel to get Sango's stuff she's going to move in with me and my roommate". Carina said getting into the car with Sango and Carina

"I know just pulling your leg". Carina said getting the info from Sango.

"Okay were here want us to come up stair with you to get your stuff". Kagome said getting out of the car.

"Yeah sure". Sango said opening her first floor apartment door and a cat like animal comes jumping out

"Hi Kilala these are just some friend try to get your kitty litter and were leaving okay". Sango said going into the room.

"Well this is my home mine and my brothers room the living room, and bathroom, kitchen and dads room. Umm let me get my stuff and money my dad left for me.'' Sango said.

"Well I'll get boxes from my trunk be back in a few". Carina said leaving the room

"Umm Sango I know you feel bad and everything I can get your stuff if you want". Kagome said going into Sango's room

"Don't worry I don't feel bad I just feel empty. Umm but you can umm help my pack just get the bag and lets stuff my clothes in it". Sango said looking at her brother painting he drew of her cat Kilala.

"Umm Kagome could you give me that picture". Sango said tying her bag

"Yeah it's beautiful did you draw it". Kagome said giving it to Sango

"No my brother gave it to me he made it". Sango said going to her father's room getting the money he left behind.

"Okay I know you all missed me". Said Carina coming into the room with boxes

"Okay I think we need to leave" Sango said putting her thing in her boxes

"Umm okay". Kagome said going outside watching Sango close her apartment.

"So Kagome were do we go from here?" Carina asked while driving

"Oh yeah Hojo went to pick up some stuff for my new dorm he should be back there in a couple of minutes" Kagome said looking outside of the window seeing that they were already at the school.

"Were here". Carina said going to the back opening the trunk getting Sango stuff out of the trunk.

"Wow your fast". Sango said getting a box and bag

"Okay my dorm room is on the fifth floor in room 503 ". Kagome said going up the stairs

They eached grabbed some of Sango's stuff and went up stair. When they finally got their Kagome and Sango were out of breath. But Carina was ready for an other round but their wasn't any more stuff to carry.

"Poof I'm tired". Both Sango and Kagome said sitting on the chairs in the kitchen

"Carina aren't you tired?" Kagome asked

"No. You see I'm a sugar freak. I know I made a promise to stop drinking and eating sugar but I couldn't. So that's why I'm full of energy.

"Carina each time you eat sugar you fall asleep". Kagome said

"Too late she left the building". Sango said looking at Carina asleep in Miroku bed.

"Ding Dong". Some one said behind the door of the dorm.

"It's us Hojo and company we're here with the stuff". Hojo said behind the door

"Oh are you remodeling". Sango said opening the door

"Yeah, Hi Hojo and Ricky, Johnny and Theo come in and get a bucket and bring it to my room and start painting". Kagome said looking at them.

"Hey were only the delivery service and labor isn't cheap". They said extending there hand

"Find here's 20 get the other 30 when you finish". Kagome said

"Umm Sango we're remodeling so can you please help use we have to be done by 3:00 pm before my roommate comes.

"Umm yeah sure". Sango said getting a bucket of paint.

4 hours later

"Well that was fun". Kagome said facing Hojo.

"Yeah sure whatever". Hojo said turning his back

"Did I do something wrong" Kagome said looking at the back of Hojo.

"I think we should talk about it later over the phone we have to leave". Hojo said looking at Kagome.

"Yeah sure. But if you want to break up we could do it now and not waste our time later I do have thing to do you know". Kagome said looking at the boy.

"We'll talk later. Come on guys lets go. It's almost 3:00 pm ". Hojo said looking at his watch avoiding eye contact with Kagome.

"Kagome our 30 buck". They said getting Kagome to pay up

Then their was a knock on the door.

"Kagome open the door". The voice said

Sango then went to open the door. Before Kagome could warn her she had opened the door. Their was Miroku and Inuyasha in the other side.

"Kagome could you introduce us to your friends and who is that on my bed not that anything is wrong with this picture". Miroku Said with a smirk on his face.

Then he stared at Sango

"Miroku stop staring". Kagome said punching him.

I know you all hate me well please review


	6. sleepover

Well I'll start of were we left off okay. I might make this chapter 7 or 8 pages long. I might be in it.

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 6 sleepover

By: Sunny the Original

"Well this is my boyfriend Hojo his friends Rick, Johnny and Theo. This is my new friend Sango and the girl on your bed is Carina my best friend". Kagome said pointing at the room.

"Damn you and your goons cleaned this place up. Hey we even have a TV in the living room and your room is all gothic and spooky I got to admit it looks cool". Miroku said walking to his room slowly.

Then there was a big boom and Miroku locked the door to his room. Sango and Inuyasha were screaming telling him to leave her alone.

"Kagome aren't you and your friends going to get that girl out of that room". Inuyasha said kicking the door.

"He won't even lay a finger on her she was in karate before she dropped out. She has this sixth sense that warns her when someone's to close and reacts as soon as some one breath's near her. Plus she hits hard when she is asleep". Kagome said going to her room.

Then there was a big crash. Then their was a girly scream from the room. Then the door opened and out came Carina stretching.

"I'm up. Oh and your roommate is gay. Did you hear that scream? Not even my friend sister screams like that". Carina said opening the door exposing Miroku on the floor hugging the pillow.

"Yo your friend is crazy. I think she was asleep and just hit me. I think she gave me a black eye. I was this close to getting laid again". Miroku Said going near Kagome.

"Miroku You would never get anywhere with any one of my friend especially Carina. So pick up that hole that left in the morning". Kagome said

"Not funny. Her Name is Yura and she is president of the school". Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow president she could kiss my ass for all I care". Kagome said

"Anyway". Kagome said looking at Hojo

"We need to talk in private lets go in the hall way". Kagome said opening the door.

"I'll call you later Kagome we have to go". Hojo and his friends said going out the door

"Whatever. Umm oh yeah Sango is going to live here from now on and Carina is going to spend the night". Kagome said giving Miroku a look that read don't do any thing stupid.

"Yeah Inuyasha is going to live here too. His roommate is moving and he has no were to live. So since we have 4 bedrooms I invited him so I guess all 4 of us will live together". Miroku said showing Inuyasha his room

"Sure whatever I and Carina are going to eat Inuyasha want to come?" Kagome asked getting her keys.

"Me ok Miroku you and Sango coming?" Inuyasha asked

"Nah". They both said

"Sango if he tries something call me on my celephone ok". Carina said

Sango just nodded and with that Kagome and company left. Sango went into her room and started to unpack. Then there was a knock on her door and their stood Miroku. He looked cooler then the goof ball she had met at the door.

"So why are you moving here anyways?" Miroku said sitting on Sango's new bed.

"Umm it's kind of a long story". Sango said sitting next to him.

"Don't worry I have time". Miroku said with a smile.

"Well my father was a street fight and my brother turned 15 and was a street fighter too. They were fighting these two men from America. They won the fight. Then m brother over heard that there only propose was to kill my father they really didn't care if they won or lost". Sango said with a sniff

"Wow your life is interesting and amusing ". Miroku said trying to cheer up the girl in front of him.

"I'll trade life if you want". The girl said with a smile

"I'll tell you the rest later right now I need help to unpack". Sango said putting her stuff out.

16 minutes a go

"Inuyasha why are you so quiet". Carina asked him while driving.

"Because I don't trust you people". Inuyasha said.

"Wow more of an answer then I expected". Carina said with a laugh

"Stop lying your made cuz I called shot gun". Kagome said sitting in the front.

"You wish". Inuyasha said.

"What do you have some kind of demonic secret that like only Miroku knows". Carina said looking at the expression on Inuyasha she would pay money for that look but know she wants to charge people.

Inuyasha was shock maybe Carina was some kind of demon hunter. Inuyasha felt betrayed.

"Carina you freaked him out stop or you'll make him wet his pants". Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"Not even funny.Any ways how fast are we going?' Inuyasha said looking at the signs go buy.

"Were about going 60m/ph ". Carina said

"Were here". Carina said jumping out of the door

"Wow that was faster then I expected". Inuyasha said getting out of the car.

"Yeah well Carina love Snapple Ice tea and well nothing is going to get in the way of her mission". Kagome said watching Carina go inside the dinner.

As soon as they all went inside they saw a girl. She kind of looked like Kagome. Inuyasha looked frozen

"Come on Inuyasha". Carina said pulling his hair towards her table their was a girl sitting their.

"Hi Sandra". Kagome said to the girl

"Sandra this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my cousin Sandra". Carina said looking at both of them.

"Hello Sandra how are you?" Inuyasha said extending his hand.

"I've seen what you can do". Said Sandra shaking his hand with an expressionless emotion across her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha said holding her hand tightly.

"That doesn't hurt. I can't feel anything in my left hand". Sandra said showing him a scare on her hand. It looked as if it was burned.

"Why can't you feel anything?" Inuyasha asked touching her scar.

"Why should I tell you? I don't trust you". Sandra said looking at him. Nobody really knew what Sandra was thinking while she was talking.

"Sandra stop playing mind games with him". Carina said giving Sandra a bottle of ketchup

"You're so lucky you know my weakness". Sandra Said playing with the bottle rolling it around the table (Her face look like this playing around with the bottle)

"Isn't she cute?" Kagome said looking at her.

"Kagome I'm going to slap you never say dose 3 words". Sandra said looking at her

"Don't worry Sandra has this little ability she can see what people have done before she meets them in her dreams and has little daydreams. She seemed interested in meeting you so we invited you to meet her ". Carina said looking at Inuyasha.

"So what she is acting like I'm an evil person". Inuyasha said looking at Sandra.

"Hey why dose she have rubber bands on her arms. Especially the arm she doesn't feel any thing on that arm". Inuyasha said looking at Sandra popping her self with the rubber band.

"She has never told anyone why I think it's because she wants to play with it. Anyway waiter can you take our order". Carina said calling the waiter over.

"Yes what can I do for you?" The man said

"Um I want 3 Snapple ice tea French fries a kid meal for her". Carina said pointing at Sandra

"I'm 13 so don't even play yourself". Sandra said playing with the ketchup bottle

"But they have extra ketchup packages with it so well get that for you". Carina said Looking at Sandra nodding

"Umm I want a hamburger deluxe" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha You don't want anything?" Carina said.

"Umm but I'm broke". Inuyasha said looking at his wallet.

"We're treating. He'll have a jumbo steak and a coke. That's the same brevage the little girl will have". Carina said waving at Sandra.

"Coming up". The waiter said.

"So umm Inuyasha were are you from". Carina said

"He's from Japan born a long time ago and he has no parents they died when he was little". Sandra said looking at Inuyasha eyes.

"Um how did you know that?" Inuyasha said

"I don't know. Umm excuse me". Sandra said going into the bathroom.

"Umm should I be worried that she knows that about me". Inuyasha said looking at Carina.

"No not really she never told anyone how she does it. But she'll never tell any one what she knows about you. I bet that she left out the important events in your live or she would of have been said it to me. She tells me almost everything except people personal info. So don't be worried ". Carina said with a smile.

"But why she went to the bathroom". Asked Inuyasha

"She probably went to pop her band in private". Kagome said.

Many minutes passed the waiter already laid the food on the table. Sandra was still not back from the bathroom.

Mean while in the bathroom

"I can't believe I told Cari-chan and Kagome-san about Inuyasha. Good thing I left the part about him being a different. I can't deal with these stupid abilities anymore. I hate them. All I do is open my big mouth and blab everything about people. I hate this supernormal stuff. People get Goosebumps when I pass them. People that judge my really piss me off. I hate people looking about me". Sandra said to her self popping her bands on her left arm.

"Sandra-chan you in here?" The voice said from outside the stalls .

"Sandra come out side the food is ready and there's ketchup". Carina said taking Sandra out of the stalls.

They both walked out of the bathroom. To their sight Kagome and Inuyasha were talking. Kagome had that look on her face that showed she found that person interesting.

"Oh you found Sandra is she freaked out like last time". Kagome said with a smile.

"Not funny. Now were is this Ketchup I've been hearing about hmm?" Sandra asked.

Then she saw Inuyasha with ketchup and her fries. She felt this erg to grab his ears and pull them to get her French fries back. But she knew she couldn't do that cuz she would get in trouble with Inuyasha and she would never admit this but her and Inuyasha are the same. With a secret they try not to tell anyone about they are the same in that way. Inuyasha took a look at Sandra. And she looked in his eyes she saw a little boy running fast she didn't see his eyes but saw the rest of him he looked sick, sad and confused by the way he ran.

"Inuyasha drop her fries she is looking at you so but them next to her plate on the table". Kagome said looking at Sandra's lost face.

"Umm Carina move Sandra she's not moving her eyes". Kagome said.

"Sandra-chan can you here me wake up ". Carina said shaking the girl in front of her.

"Umm I'm sorry umm I had a day dream. But I feel better now. But Inuyasha let go of that fry or you're in a world of hurt". Sandra said looking at Inuyasha dropping the fry.

"Well that was an interesting lunch. But why did Sandra Come out of her house she usually stays there?" Kagome asked.

"Oh well I invited her to stay over with us cuz you invited me. I though it would be nice if she got out of her house. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you first". Carina said.

"It's okay just that I'm happy that she finally left her house". Kagome said looking at Sandra.

"Um Kagome-san do you have ketchup in you dorm?" Sandra said hugging Kagome's arm.

"Yeah unless Miroku had some with his French fries I saw in the frig?'' Kagome said petting Sandra in the head.

"I'll kill him". Sandra said with her fist in the air.

"Were here". Carina said.

"Finally I need ketchup". Sandra said.

"Were do you live ". Sandra said.

"In room 503 on the fifth floor

"Carina I'll race you". Sandra said hyper.

"Fine but don't push me". Carina said.

"Ready. 1, 2, 3 go". With that they ran up the stairs.

"Am I the only person here who thinks my dorm is hard to get to?" Kagome said running up the stairs with Inuyasha close behind.

"No Miroku thinks it's high." Inuyasha said running up the stairs.

"Were here umm were is the bell". Sandra said.

"Just knock wait just open the door I think Miroku forgot to lock it". Inuyasha said knocking on the door.

Just then the door open and Miroku was standing there and Sango behind him.

"What are we having a sleepover". Miroku Said with a smirk.

I know you all hate me but hey except to next chapter soon. Please review and tell your fan fiction buddies about this story and tell them to read my stories and review me. PLEASE


	7. Secret

Yes oh my god I know I rock at making people get all mad at me. And yes if your reading this chapter you're probably madat me from were I left of last time. And yes my name is Sandra. And yes I am in the story. - keep on reading and please review.

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 7 Secret

By: Sunny the Original

"Yes it is and by the way this is Carina's little cousin Sandra and no she is to young for you and if you were thinking that you're a perverted rotten man". Kagome said slapping Miroku upside his.

"Why you did that for". Miroku said holding his swollen head.

"Cuz you're a perverted person with no moral integrity". Sandra said walking in the house.

"I like this place". Sandra said walking over to the refrigerator.

"Umm Kagome-san there's no ketchup in the frig". Sandra said looking at Miroku.

"Umm yeah I had French fries with Sango and we finished it". Miroku said.

"Kagome-san you better hold me back or I'll kill your roommate". Sandra said showing Kagome her arms.

"Kagome you better hold her hands or she'll kill Miroku". Carina said.

"Leave her lets see what she's made of. A little girl with a big mouth should at least be able to stand up for her

With that Miroku got punched in the face and fell on the floor.

"She hit me .She actually hit me and it hurted". Miroku said holding his bruised cheek.

"Miroku you're so dumb I can't believe you under estimated my cousin". Carina said petting Sandra on the head.

"Of course he under estimated me he saw me and thought I was weak remember I'm stronger than I look". Sandra said going near Sango.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self my name is

"Sango and you're very unhappy. You lost some people that are close to you". Sandra said looking at Sango's eyes.

Sandra saw a little boy. He looked happy and peaceful and he said to Sango

"When you do sis you would finally be with me and dad in heaven. So don't be long".

"Wow your brother really said that". Sandra said

"Umm what". Sango said confused

"When you do sis you would finally be with me and dad in heaven. So don't be long. He said that right".

"Not to be rude. I'm sorry I said that". Sandra said going to Kagome's room.

"Umm how did she know he said those words"? Sango thought to her self.

Inuyasha then saw Sandra head to Kagome's room and felt the erg to ask her how much she knows about him.

"Can I come in"? Inuyasha asked.

"It's not my house so do whatever you feel like doing". Sandra said sitting on the other side of Kagome's bed.

Then Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Umm can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine go ahead". Sandra said.

"How can you see what my life is about?' Inuyasha said.

"Umm I think you meant to say how can you see into my life?" Sandra said

"Yeah that". Inuyasha said.

"I don't think that was the question you wanted to ask me. Am I right?" Sandra said putting her head against the bed side.

"Well I really want to know exactly what you know about my life." Inuyasha said putting his head on the opposite bedside.

"Oh you mean about you being a

"Inuyasha tell your friend to stop being a pervert". Carina said coming into the room.

"Oh sorry to interrupt. Oh forget it he got what he deserved". Carina said seeing Kagome punch Miroku in the face.

"Anyways back to what you know about me". Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry I promise I won't let this secret slip out". Sandra said lying down on the bed.

"But you know how I become you know that?" Inuyasha asked lying down near her.

"Yeah just pull your ears and Walla." Sandra said looking at the clock which read 5:00pm.

"Well I never knew Kagome had a big bed". Inuyasha said yawning.

"Yeah". Sandra said falling asleep.

With that both fell asleep. 2 hours passed. No one notice were Inuyasha and Sandra were gone for awhile.

"Umm has anyone seen Sandra or Inuyasha they have been gone for a while." Kagome said to everyone.

"Yeah I saw them a while ago in your room Kagome." Carina said pointing to room.

"Oh okay then I'll go check on them". Kagome said opening the door to her room.

And to her surprise she saw Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. Both hands behind his head. And saw Sandra's head on Inuyasha's stomach and her hand across his stomach and chest. She saw this picture and felt something in her. She was happy the onlythingSandra did that was with her pillow and she was happy she could open up with someone. She then left and told everyone what she saw.

Then Carina but some music on. It was Linkin Park's song Sometimes. And with that Sandra stood up. Realizing she was asleep she yawned and saw Inuyasha and thought

"He's comfortable to sleep on", and woke him up.

"Inuyasha we fell asleep wake Inuyasha or I'll touch your ears". Sandra said in a whisper reaching her left hand out.

"Don't even think about it our I'll kill you" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah right. Anyways I'll never tell anyone or do that in public so don't worry". Sandra said bobbing her head to the music.

"Why do you want to keep my secret? People before knew about it but it drove them mad. So my brother just erased their memories. Not even Miroku know what I really am". Inuyasha said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You may not believe it but you and I are the same. I have a secret that no one knows about. And you have a secret that I know and your brother". Sandra said sitting on the bed.

"But wouldn't it be fair if I knew your secret?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right now I only trust you and I feel very close to you like you're my best friend but I know you're not really but I'll tell you". Sandra said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well my secret is that if I look at someone's eyes I'll know them. I look at a person's life. Their most painful memory. I sometimes see the future. I could see what there thinking sometimes. But I hate these abilities, I now what happens when people cry, I know what there thinking of at that moment, I know what is going to happen to them. But when something is about to happen to them I can't tell them. They'll never believe even if I tell them". Sandra said avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha.

"Well in that why you do make sense. I feel we are best friend with secrets that we share". Inuyasha said petting Sandra on the head.

They both came out. Inuyasha still petting Sandra on the head.

"Well since when did you both become friends". Carina said looking at Inuyasha petting Sandra on the head.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Sandra only lets me and Carina pet her head". Kagome said walking over to Sandra looking her in the eye.

Just then Sandra went into a vision. She saw Kagome daed on the floor. Covered in blood. And a man over her. Hey... the voice called the man over. Sandra couldn't hear his name.

"Um what happen Sandra". Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing she's fine she just want umm ketchup". Inuyasha said trying to cover Sandra's absents.

"Okay umm Miroku here's five bucks go to the store and buy some ketchup". Kagome said handing Miroku five bucks.

"Yeah. Exactly why do I have to go buy it? Hum". Miroku asked.

"Cuz she'll destroy your face when she comes back". Inuyasha said.

With that Miroku left. Inuyasha took Sandra back to Kagome room.

"Umm Sandra wake up. Come on wake up your freaking me out". Inuyasha said shaking the young girl.

"Inuyasha something's going to happen to Kagome tomorrow. She is going to die. You have to stop this from happening". Sandra said all shaken up.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean she is going to die there going to kill her". Sandra said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"Who? Who's going to kill her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't see them I saw a man he ran in abank, I don't know why thou. But he ran really fast and said this is a hold up with 2 gunshe was with two other people. They screamed his name I just can't remember it". Sandra said trying to remember.

"Hey look who I found in the store. Inuyasha its Kouga". Miroku said.

"Inuyasha that's his name". Sandra said looking out the door.

"Who Kouga?" Inuyasha said looking out the door.

"Yeah I think that was his name". Sandra said.

"Well hello mutt". Kouga said looking at Inuyasha on the bed.

"Inuyasha he is the same as you". Sandra whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yeah well he is and he is my rival". Inuyasha said.

"Kouga why are you here". Sandra asked.

"Hold on I can't answer that first I have to know your name remember you can't talk to strangers little girl". Kouga said petting Sandra.

"Kouga don't pet her she'll kill you". Inuyasha warned him.

"Why should I she reminds me of a b

"How dare you touch me? Nobody but Carina-chan, Kagome-san, and Inuyasha-chan can pet me. You will go to hell. And I will kill you". Sandra said jumping on him.

"Ahh get this bitch off me. She's pulling my hair. She's biting me. Is she a fucking demon or what?" Kouga said trying to shake of Sandra.

"Oh Sandra Miroku brought a big ass bottle of ketchup. I think you owe him a thank you". Kagome said.

"Thank you Miroku-chan. I love you". Sandra said grabbing his arm (her face looked like this - -)

"Really? Umm you're welcome". Miroku said petting her head.

"Anyone who buysSandra ketchup she loves but she really doesn't show it though". Carina said.

"Inuyasha long time no see". Kouga said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up or I'll get Sandra on you". Inuyasha said.

"What she knows your secret?" Kouga asked.

* * *

Yeah I know that was a long chapter. I hoped you people liked it though. Okay you see the button on your left side. The one that say's "Submit Review" well press "Go" and tell me what you think about the story so far. Okay see you next chapter. 


	8. You need new clothes

**SHOUT OUTS TO**

Kagome Higurashi2004 thank you for your review inu-kitsune-youkai, Inuyeasha, ty-maica3, UnlovedBandNeard, Iuvinukagome oh and thanks to every one whom read my story. Thank you. I feel so loved.

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 8 You need new clothes

By; Sunny the Original

"Yes she figured it out". Inuyasha said with a grin.

"How did she figure it out?" Kouga asked with concern.

I don't know I guess she saw me. But I really don't care I finally feel free and some one besides you and Sesshoumaru know about my secret". Inuyasha said with a grin on his face.

"Dose she know about me". Kouga said with a stare.

"I don't know nor do I care". Inuyasha said getting up his feet and walking towards the kitchen.

"Miroku so I see Sandra finally let you touch her head". Inuyasha said with a relief.

"I guess she did. I did buy her ketchup". Miroku said petting Sandra on the head.

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you". Carina said with a serious look on her face.

"Umm sure". Inuyasha said walking towards his room.

"I need to know why my cousin is so into you." Carina said sitting on the floor near his bed.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's the hair". Inuyasha said grabbing his hair and waving it in front of Carina's face.

"Sandra has longer hair than you". Carina said motioning Sandra to come over.

"Yeah what happen Cari-chan". Sandra said.

"Is your hair longer than Inuyasha or is his longer than yours?" Carina asked grabbing her hair.

"My hair is longer!" Both Inuyasha and Sandra said screaming.

"What are you on crack?" Inuyasha and Sandra said again at the same time.

"Kagome-san tell this bitch my hair is longer". Sandra said calling the girl on the couch.

"Okay Inuyasha and Sandra both of your hairs are nicely tamed. But I think Sandra-kuns hair is longer". Kagome said going to her room.

"Miroku you're my buddy get in here and tell these bitches that my hair is longer".

Inuyasha said calling him over.

Then Miroku looked at Sandra and saw she was upset. So he had no choice then to agree with Sandra.

"Umm I'm sorry Inuyasha I have too say Sandra-chans hair is longer sorry buddy. You would say the same thing if you didn't want to get slapped upside your head by a ketchup bottle". Miroku said looking at Sandra's face.

"What a friend you are. I can't believe this I'll have to call him over. Kouga come here". Inuyasha said determined to win this fight.

"Kouga tell them my hair is longer than that girl". Inuyasha said pointing at Sandra.

"He is right his hair is way longer than that slut". Kouga said looking at Sandra with the evil eyes.

"Miroku hit him please he called me a slut and now I feel like jumping out the window. Please I love you". Sandra said walking over to the window.

While Sandra was walking towards the window Miroku hit Kouga with his right hand in the jaw. The only thing you saw was Kouga on the floor.

"Miroku I love you". Sandra said walking to the fridge.

"Kouga I can't believe you had the nerve to hit me". Sandra said walking over to Kouga

And bending down near his ear.

"Just cuz you're a demon doesn't make you strong. Believe me I know. You're probably

One of the weakest demons I have ever meant. But you're lucky I won't kill you in front of my friends and family". Sandra said extending her hand and helping Kouga up off the floor.

"You're lucky I'm a nice person but never in your life call a lady a slut. I have ears all over the world. I'll be there to do this". Sandra said whacking Kouga over the head with a ketchup bottle.

"Ahh shit my head hurts stop!" Kouga said screaming at Sandra in the face.

"First of all does your breath know karate cuz it's kicking"? Sandra said getting a TIC TAC out of her pocket.

"Ohh thanks". Kouga said grabbing the pill.

"Well you did learn your lesson right". Sandra said.

"Yes I'm sorry". Kouga said on his knees.

"Guess what Inuyasha I win you lose. You suck I rock". Sandra said jumping up and down.

"Sandra lets go to sleep it's already 1:30 and your mom will be pissed if she finds out you fell asleep late and tomorrow you have school". Carina said heading to Kagome's room.

"Yeah Inuyasha lets call it a night tomorrow is class and tomorrow we have PE". Miroku said heading to his room.

"Yeah byes Kouga go home". Inuyasha said.

"In a minute. So kagome you want to go out with me?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"No not really I have a boyfriend". Kagome said closing the door on Kouga.

The whole dorm was quite. But Carina woke up. Saw Sandra on the floor of Kagome bed.

She looked peaceful. She looked like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She opened the door slowly went pass Miroku room. She saw him there he was trebling and she went in and put a blanket over him. He stopped and looked peaceful. She left the room and went pass Sango's room. She was sweating. Carina had a good idea why she was sweating. She wanted to go in their and console her but she stopped sweating. She then passed Inuyasha room but he door was close so she didn't bother. She went to the living room and sat on the couch. But stood up because she saw a light in the kitchen.

"You know Sandra's going to kill you if you finish the ketchup". Carina said looking at Inuyasha from the couch.

"I just wanted to see why she loves it so much". Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Believe me no one and I mean no one knows why she loves it so much". Carina said with a smile.

"So is there any ice cream in the freezer?" Carina asked.

"Yeah her we are sharing right?" Inuyasha said with 2 spoons

"Yeah sure what ever". Carina said grabbing the spoon.

Then their was this accrued silence. Both Carina and Inuyasha didn't no what to say.

Carina was thinking why her little cousin was so interested in this guy.

All Inuyasha was thinking about was how good the ice cream tasted.

"So this is good ice cream". Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but their some on your face let me wipe it off". Carina said getting a tissue.

"Don't worry I got it". Inuyasha said pushing Carina away.

"But you don't know were it is". Carina said.

They both fell on the floor. Inuyasha was on top of Carina and Carina was terrified. He was way to close to her comfort zone.

"Umm Inuyasha could you get off of me?" Carina said on the floor.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen". Inuyasha said blushing.

"Um yeah. Sure but you still have ice cream on your face". Carina said blushing madly.

Crap I can't believe that just happen. He was way to close to my comfort zone. Wait my face is heated up. Am I blushing? Crap I'm blushing. Shit shit shit. Wait did he notice me blush dam him. Crap. Carina said mentally hitting her self.

"Umm did that just happen? Shoot she was going to touch my ears good thing I fell on top of her. Wait I was to close to her. Kagome did say Carina didn't like to be touched. Crap I was in a inappropriate position. Oh man my face is red. Shit I hope she doesn't notice. Crap curse her .Inuyasha thought mentally.

"Umm I'm sorry". They both said.

"I didn't mean to do that" They both said.

"Umm I really didn't mean to touch you". Inuyasha said.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like a mom. It's that you reminded me of Sandra and I always do that to her. I guess she is like you but I don't know how?" Carina said.

"Umm can I ask you something?" Carina asked.

"If it's about the hair it is naturally silver". Inuyasha said grabbing his hair.

"Well that was one of the questions. But I wanted to ask you why my cousin is so interested in you?" Carina said getting a spoon of ice cream.

"Nah I don't think it's for me maybe she just like my hair". Inuyasha said getting another spoon of ice cream.

"I don't think that's it. I think you and Sandra are the same. I want to know how. How how is my cousin like you?" Carina said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to sleep its 3:00am and I'm tired. You should go to sleep". Carina said walking to Kagome room.

The next day

"Sandra wake up its 7:00 am time for you to get ready for school". Kagome said shaking Sandra.

"Come on go wake up Carina. Plus I'm not going to school today". Sandra said waking up.

"Fine Carina wake up. Come on Cari-chan". Kagome said shaking the girl.

"Sandra wake Cari-chan up she needs to go to school. I'm going to take a bath". Kagome said getting her towel.

"Yeah sure. But I think Inuyasha got in a while ago". Sandra said smacking around Carina.

"Yeah I think I heard him in there. Oh well he had plenty of time to take a bath. He'll get out. Oh and wake up Sango she is going to in role in our school today". Kagome said leaving Sandra in the room.

"Yeah sure. Come on Carina wake up". Sandra said pulling Carina around the room. Smacking her in the face.

"Okay I'm a wake I need to take a bath." Carina said sitting up.

"Your going to have to wait Kagome is going to take a bath". Sandra said leaving the room.

"Sango you're a wake?" Sandra said walking in the room.

Then their was a little kitty like animal that came out of the room.

"Umm hi pretty kitty." Sandra said petting it.

"Hey Sango I didn't know you had a kitty". Sandra said going in the room.

"Yeah I forgot to show you last night. Sorry her name is Kilala". Sango said coming out of the room.

"Ohh you're dressed already". Sandra said looking at Sango dressed.

"Yeah I woke up earlier. I heard I think Miroku singing "My girl". Yeah I woke up that was weird. So I got dressed." Sango said getting out of the room.

"Inuyasha get out of the bathroom. I need to take a shower." Kagome said knocking on the door.

"Fine I'm coming". Inuyasha said turning the foist off.

Then the door unlocked. Then out came Inuyasha. His towel was right below his belly button. He was neither buff nor that weak he was lean. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Her face was warming up. She felt this and walked in the bathroom.

"You better of gotten out". Kagome said going in the bathroom.

"Hey Miroku, you know one of my favorite song is "My girl". Sandra said walking

near Miroku's door.

"Ohh it is, umm were did you here that song". Miroku asked getting dressed.

"I didn't hear it Sango heard you singing it in the bathroom". Sandra said smiling.

"No she didn't stop pulling my leg". Miroku said in utter disbelief.

'No she heard you and awoke. Imagine what she was thinking about you. I personally would be embarrassed. Heck even mortify, having someone you have a crush on hearing you sing and no less badly". Sandra said with an evil smile.

"Well I'll leave you to dress up". Sandra said humming "my girl".

"Okay I finished" Kagome said getting out of the bathroom.

"Okay my turn". Carina said running in to the bathroom.

30 minutes later

"Okay I finished". Carina said going to Kagomes room to finish dressing.

"Cari-chan come out side you can't believe this". Sandra said yelling.

"What happen………."

Before she could finish her sentence she saw 2 boys. They both had striped collar shirts on. Some white pants on. Carina jaw drooped to the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes. Yesterday they had regular t-shirts on and regular jeans. She thought they were regular boys. But no they were preps. Carina's worst enemy the collar shirt.

"Um why are you dressed like that?" Carina said looking at them.

"Um well this is dress code at our school". Miroku said getting his book bag.

"Umm Kagome knows about this dress code". Carina asked.

"I don't know". Inuyasha said.

"Kagome-san get in here". Carina called to Kagome.

"What happen……………." Then Kagome bursted out in a laugh.

"Okay jokes over take those clothes off it almost time for school". Kagome said.

"It's not a joke this is our dress code so you take off your gothic shit and put on some real clothes". Miroku said.

"Excuse you, you calling gothic clothes shit". Sandra Kagome and Carina said.

All three of them were dressed the same. Sandra had a black shirt that read got bitches and black pants with chains and zippers going trough her whole pants and had black converse sneakers. Carina had a black shirt that read "you say psycho like it's a bad thing" and black pant's with many pockets on it and regular black sneakers and had braclets and rings on. Kagome had a plane black shirt and black jeans with plain black sneakers on.

"Umm Cari-kun I think Inuyasha and Miroku need new clothes". Sandra said looking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Who?'' Miroku asked.

"You need new clothes" Sandra said

I know that was a long chapter. But if you are a fan of my first Story "You're so Yesterday" I edit it so read it please oh and please review.


	9. Sorry to my readers

**SORRY TO ALL MY READERS MY COMPUTERS BEING A _BITCH_ AND NOW I CAN'T ADD MORE PGS TO MY STORIES I HAVE MADE NEW STORIES AND NEW CHAPTERS BUT MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME. I JUST GOT THIS COMPUTER_ FUCK _NOW I'M _PISSED _OFF. I WANT TO PUT OUT MY STOREIES BUT I CANT. i'M MAD IT'S SAYS "THIS DOCUMENT IS LOCKED AND YOU CANT ADD OR FIX ANYTHING ON IT". i'M MAD. DON'T WORRY TO MY FANS JUST REVIEW MY STORIES AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY PROBLEM AND IF YOU HAD SIMILAR PROBLEMS AND I DON'T KNOW MAYBE GIVE ME EDVICE ON HOW TO FIX THIS DAM PROBLEM !**

**Have a nice day -**


	10. Robbery

Hello people I know I have no idea when this story is going to end may be 24 chapters or so oh and 3 more days I'll have new chapters for all the other stories I have written. Oh and I love everyone who reviewed me **I LOVE YOU ALL**.

Title: Boarding school

Chapter: 9 Robbery

By: Sunny the Original

"What do you mean by new clothes?" Inuyasha asked looking at him self

"We look just fine". Miroku said also looking at him self.

"No not really. We think you should change your clothes especially if you're going to school". Kagome said looking at the two boys.

"Take Sango as an example. She doesn't look preppy nor those she look gothic she looks okay. You see her pink top its okay and her purple skirt she looks fine she looks comfy and she at least dresses decent". Sandra said looking at Sango.

"We personally think you should get new clothes". Carina said.

"We'll talk about it later were late anyways". Inuyasha said getting his book bag.

"Fine bye Cari-kun and Sandra-chan". Kagome said leaving the house.

"Cari you going to school?" Sandra asked with a smile.

"Sandra you smiled at me. This is the first time since well you know". Carina said getting her bag.

"You are happy here right" Carina said looking at her cousin.

"No shoot I feel like going home". Sandra said

Sandra really liked leaving with Kagome and Inuyasha even Miroku and Sango. She felt wanted there. She felt guilt free. But she knew she couldn't stay there.

"You know your family is going back to America soon, right?" Carina said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah I do ". Sandra said looking to the floor.

"Well I'm going to school. I'll pick you up later. Remember you can't stay here for ever". Carina said walking out the door.

"I can't stay here any more. I can't be here any more. I never have comfort at home not even in school. Dad hates me moms always depressed and my brother and sister don't even care. Dad hits me he screams at mom he hate everything at home he hates being in Japan away from Mexico he regrets coming to America and even coming to Japan . If he hates us so much he should leave he should leave. Bitch should just leave. I want to stay here. Well even if I do who would I stay with. If Kagome took me in, no wait that will be too much to ask her. Well all I know is that I want to stay here." Sandra said going to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Well where can I find Ms. Kikyo room". Kagome asked.

"Oh you have her too". Inuyasha asked grabbing Kagome program card.

"Hey we have the same classes". Inuyasha said

"Well Ms Kikyo class is right here let's go Kagome. Bye Miroku." Inuyasha said going inside the class.

"Sorry Ms Kikyo were late it's that umm we had stuff to do". Inuyasha said taking his seat in the back.

"Well hello you must be Kagome. Nice to meet you finally". Kikyo said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You look familiar some how". Kagome said shaking her hand.

"Same here well lets find you a seat umm lets see go sit next to umm Kouga". Kikyo said pointing to the empty chair.

"Okay but aren't you going to introduce me to the class". Kagome said in a joke.

"Ha ha go take you seat". Kikyo said.

"Hello again Kagome, so you still want to go out with me". Kouga said with a smile across his face.

"No Kouga I all ready have a boyfriend". Kagome said sitting in her seat.

"Don't worry I can keep a secret". Kouga said scratching his head.

"No even if you and I were the last to people in the world. And the only way we could save the human race was to for us to have sex". Kagome said with a straight face.

"I wasn't asking you to have sex I was asking if you were willing to go out on a date

with me. But if you want to have sex I have no problem with it". Kouga said looking at

Inuyasha with a grin.

"You know what you're …

"Kagome go to the main office someone's looking for you". Kikyo said

Kagome got up and went to the front of the class and asked Kikyo were the office

Kikyo said it was on the first floor next to the girl's bathroom. Kagome went to the elevator and pressed 1 and went down. Kagome always hated elevators and the way they made her felt going down. She got off and looked around there was 3 girls bathroom in the floor. Kagome walked and walked but she couldn't find it. She saw this little boy. He was short but he looked like he was 12 or 13. He had on a blue vest and blue baggy pants.

"Umm excuse me my Name is Kagome and I need to ask you a question?" Kagome

asked.

The boy just nodded and he looked at her with no expression what so ever on his face.

Kagome took his nodded as a way to say ask a head.

"Umm do you now were the main office is?" Kagome asked with a nervous look on her face

The boy just grabbed her hand and walked. Kagome felt something was wrong with him. Maybe he couldn't talk.

"Umm why don't you talk?" Kagome said with a stop.

The boy just kept on walking and walking. He was turning and going around the corners until he stopped and open the door to the main office. Kagome turned and saw her mother there looking at her watch.

"Thank you ". Kagome said turning around but she didn't see anyone there.

"Kagome what took you so long? I've been waiting for 20 minutes and then you come. Even in a different school you annoy me". Kagome's mother said handing her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Kagome said grabbing the piece of paper.

"It's a check for 3 thousand dollars you have to keep this money for a month or until I give you more. You have to deposit it today". Kagome's mother said leaving the school.

Kagome was left there alone with the check. She was still thinking of the little boy.

"Um excuse me do you now a little boy with orange hair and he has a blue vest and baggy blue jeans". Kagome asked the secretary at the front desk.

"Yeah he is a new student here. He doesn't talk." The lady said looking thru some files.

Do you know were I can find him?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Shippo and he lives in the six floor room 669". The lady said with a smile.

"Thank you. Ohh and do you know why there are 3 girl's bathrooms in this floor?" Kagome asked.

"I always though the principal was a pervert. But I really don't know". The lady said with a confused look in her face.

"Okay thanks for the help". Kagome said with a smile.

She went to the elevator and went to her class. She came trough the door and went to her seat.

"So was that all about?" Kouga asked with a smile.

"Um well my mom came to give me some money well I'm going later to cash in the check". Kagome said putting the check in her back pocket.

Just then Kouga though that what if he were to take the money what would he do with it. He then thought up a plan.

The class ended and Kouga went with his buddies.

"Hey Kouga what's happening?" Kouga's buddy said.

"I came up with a plan to get big money". Kouga said huddling around with his friends.

"How Kouga your so smart so at what time do we take action". The guy said

"We'll follow Kagome until she goes to the bank" Kouga said with a grin.

"Hey Inuyasha wait up I need to know where chemistry is?" Kagome asked running towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha wouldn't stop walking.

"Okay be like that I don't even know what I did to you heck I didn't do anything to you". Kagome said walking write in back of Inuyasha.

"Just follow me". Kouga said with a smile.

Just then Inuyasha turned around. He saw Kagome and Kouga talking aand felt something in his gut. So he walked faster.

"Thank you kouga your so nice not like other people that don't want to help out even if someone asks politely". Kagome said walking with Kouga to chemistry.

"Um how can I help you". Said the young man behind a desk.

"I'm the new student Kagome". Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh well my name is Hiten and I am your chemistry teacher". The young boy said with a smile.

"Yeah so were do I seat". Kagome said with a smile.

"Um... Next to Inuyasha i guess". Hiten said pointing to the empty dest next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah well how about I sit next to the window or something". Kagome said pointing at the empty seat next to the window.

"Sorry but someone sits thier already just sit next to Inuyasha for the time being or is that a problem". Hiten said looking at Kagome with a smile.

"No I'm just take my seat". Kagome said walking to the back of the room.

"Hi Inuyasha. So now were sitting next to each other and your still ignoring me". Kagome said sitting in the chair next to inuyasha.

"Inuyasha talk to me. Come on talk to me if you don't talk yo me now I'm going to...

Yes I no every one is going NUUUUUUUUUUUU but hey I'll start a other chapter before my computer starts acting like a bitch again.


End file.
